Fragile Words
by LightBender
Summary: Don't die. Please. Just don't. Please don't die. Not here. Not now. Not ever.
1. I'll Spill My Heart for You

_**I'll Spill My Heart for You**_

**Disclaimer: **I own only the plot line.

**AN: **What is this, the third new story I've posted in a week? Originally this was only going to be a oneshot, but I think I can make it longer. Also, I don't normally swear, but this story has a ton of swearing. I think it's because I'm reading Catcher in the Rye. That kid swears every other word! Anyways, R&R please!

* * *

Please. Please don't die. Please!

You shouldn't die. I should die. You jumped in front of the kunai. You jumped in front of the kunai meant for me! You stupid, lazy baka! Kami, I hate you for doing that!

But, please, don't die!

Kami, why would you do this to him? To me? What have I done? I'll do anything if you save him? Please, just don't let him die!

I can't live with you! You stupid, lazy idiot! I love you so damn much! There, I've said it. I. Love. You.

It won't do us any good now, will it? Just, don't die. I can't imagine life without you.

The short days we spent together are not enough. If I could relive them all over again, I'd say this sooner. I wouldn't wait.

Please, please don't die. Don't you die! Don't. Please.

Just keep breathing. Please. That's all I ask.

You remember that day, in the forest. You were showing me around. Well, I was dragging your lazy ass all around town, but it's the same.

You stretched out under that tree while I was walking around. When I came back, it looked like you were dead.

I leaned over you and you opened your eyes. You moved up and I moved down. I don't know if I kissed you or if you kissed me, but it was heaven. I never wanted it to end. I could tell you didn't either.

But, we hear your girlfriend. The goddamned, fucking, slutty whore! She's never loved you and she never will. When will you understand that?

Please. Stay alive. They're almost here. They'll help. I hope. Please keep breathing.

We spent so much time together, that I began to pretend that we were girlfriend and boyfriend. But, I couldn't touch as much as I'd like to. Because of your stupid girlfriend.

God, I hate your girlfriend. She doesn't appreciated you or love you. I do. I do so much.

Do you feel me? I'm holding your hand. My other hand is stroking your head. I don't know if you can hear me or feel me, but I like to think so. That means you're still alive. You're still hanging on. Please. Please.

You shouldn't have taken that kunai. Why'd you have to save me?

I'm old enough to take care of myself. I don't need no goddamned crybaby taking care of me!

I've always taken care of myself and my brothers. I've always been the responsible one in my 'family.' I'm older than you by three years! I can take of myself.

Why'd you do it?

That's the first thing I'll ask you when you wake up. Not if you wake up. When.

When. The word is thrown away so carelessly all the time and now, our lives depend on that word. When. When will help get here. When will you wake up. When will I give up. When. When. When.

Please. Don't die.

Please—Why's your heart slowing down? Why's your breathing slowing down and getting shallower? What's-What's going on? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

Don't die on me! You worthless, lazy ass, son of a bitch! Don't die! Don't you dare! Keep breathing.

Oh goddamn it! Why won't they hurry up? Don't they know that you're dying?

You're not going to die. Right? You're not. You can't. If you die, I'll kill myself. I can't live with out you!

Please. Stay alive! I don't want our second kiss to be my lips pressed against your corpse's.

If you live, I'll date you. Heck, I'll marry you. I love you that damn much! You mean the world to me. You stupid, lazy boy!

I know I'm just a troublesome woman, but please, listen to me. Just this once.

If you don't love me, I'll leave. If you'll just stay alive. Please don't die.

Can't you feel my tears? They're running down my face onto your face. Can't you feel my tears?

Can you feel me here?

Please, oh please, don't die. I can't live without you. I need you so much. But, I'll give that all away if you live. I'm serious.

You'll never see me again if you don't want. If you want to be with that slut, fine. I'll leave. Just, stay alive.

When will they get here? Why are they being so goddamn fucking slow? Why?!

I know that you're probably thinking that this is all too troublesome, but endure it now. Please. Don't die.

Don't die on me! Damn you! I can't bear to see you die! Please. Please.

I should leave. It's been too long. They must have been captured or injured. I should run away. And leave you.

But, I won't. I'll wait here with you. I don't give a fuck that it goes against all ninja training. I'm staying right here, next to you, until they get here or we both die. There is middle ground. Either we're both saved or we both die.

Your breathing's evened out. That's good. Your heart rate is speeding up slightly. I think it's around normal. I think.

Let's hope my guessing is good enough.

Wait, it's slipping back down. Your breathing slow and even, but you have a slow heart rate. It's also getting dimmer.

Don't die on me! Don't!

I'll track down those people if you die. I'll make them suffer a cruel death. The cruelest I can think of. Then, I'll kill myself. If you live, I'll still go after them and kill them. I just won't die afterwards.

Please. I'm begging you. Don't die. They have to be close. They have to be. Right?

You can't die here. Not in this unfamiliar territory where everyone hates us and would kill us. You have to hang on. You shouldn't die, but if you are, it shouldn't be here, with just me, troublesome me. It should be in your home, surrounded by all your friends. Me, hiding out in the corner. The slut sitting where I am.

Goddamn it! Why won't they hurry up?! You have to hang on!

Shikamaru, please, please stay alive. Don't die.

They're here. They're running over. They're so far away. Just hang on.

What?! Shikamaru! Don't die! Please!


	2. I'll Take the Fall for You

_**I'll Take the Fall for You**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**AN: **Finally got some inspiration. R&R if so inclined.

* * *

You know what's funny? The slut hasn't even come to visit you. She's stayed away from the hospital.

So, I guess it's left to me to stand the vigil. Your friends come in, but not for long.

You're hooked up to all these machines. They beep, telling me that you're still alive.

Please. Don't die.

The Fifth Hokage says that there's chance you might not survive. You lost a lot of blood. Too much blood.

She says that there was nothing I could have done to prevent all that blood loss. I blame myself. I should have studied some medical ninjutsu or just looked at a medical book. But, I didn't.

And that's why you're here.

Why'd you have to take the kunai? I really want to know the answer to that. I want to know why you were willing to throw your life away.

When will you wake up? Soon, I hope.

I keep getting all these weird looks for talking to you. I don't care.

I know that you can hear me, you lazy ass.

My brother's coming down the hall. He doesn't look happy. He'll try and drag me off the premises and back home. Gaara's orders, of course.

This will only take a second. I hope that isn't too long.

-

You finally decided to rejoin the living.

If I feel like being sarcastic I will be sarcastic!

You've known me for several years now. I thought you would know that I have a temper!

Sure. Whatever you say, Lazy.

Stop calling me Troublesome!

Well, I'll stop calling you Lazy when you stop acting like it.

What do you mean?

You heard everything that I've been saying?

I'm going to be embarrassed! You weren't supposed to hear everything, you—

If I feel like swearing, I will, damn it!

I don't care if sulking and pouting is immature! Whoever said I was mature?

I-I wasn't think straight when I said that.

Stop picking me apart! You've only been awake for twenty minutes.

Fine. Be difficult. I can play at your game. Why'd you save me?

Don't play around with my feelings. Don't break my heart.

You expect me to believe that? You've got Ino.

You're actually serious?

But, what about the slut? I mean, Ino?

I knew it was too good to be true. Do you want me to leave and never see you again?

It might be best for the both of us.

I love you! That's why I'm willing to give up my happiness.

I need time to think about it.

Are you going to throw everything I said while you were unconscious back into my face?

Stop smirking! I'll take that as a 'yes'. I will marry you! And just because I said I would.

Of course I want to. I said I would, didn't I?

Who's coming down the hall? The Fifth Hokage.

Fifth Hokage, I-I—

Yes. I understand. Stop laughing, lazy!

Yes, I'll be more respectful, Fifth Hokage.

Now that she's gone, I want you to say something.

You know what.

_Fine, troublesome woman. Sabaku no Temari, I, Nara Shikamaru, love you._

* * *

**AN: **It seems super rushed at the end. I didn't really have anything more to say. Thanks to my two readers! Review if so inclined. 


End file.
